Strawberry Fields
by ScarredSilver
Summary: all gijinka ocs, rated for violence, gore, murder, sensitive material, and language. Read the gross writing at your own risk.


**idk how twelve year olds even act**

**characters are mine**

**pokemon is not**

* * *

A loud screaming broke through the near silence of the dark morning, the sun just barely reaching over the edge of the nearby hills. A lump under the covers on the top bunk of a bunk bed moved and the one bellow it on the bottom bunk groan loudly.

"Moooooom!" the one from the bottom bunk whined loudly, making the top lump whine and pull the pillow closer. "Moooom Darren is cryiiiinnnnng!" once the words were out of their mouth the person under the top bunk's blankets sat up quickly, the blanket falling back a little so his face was uncovered and one of his ears slipped out from under it, twitching slightly until he heard another scream and he sprang from his sitting position, landing on the floor a foot from the bottom bunk. The thump caused the person on the bottom bunk to jump and pull the covers from his face. "J-Jeeze Caspar! You could have hit yourself against the railing!" the older of the two poochyena said, sounding alarmed which caused his younger brother to quickly look back at him.

"Sorry Jason but Darren might have had another nightmare!" Caspar exclaimed before getting to his feet and then running out the door, hurrying to the end of the hallway where the screaming was coming from. The twelve year old opened the door and stepped inside, looking around before going over to the crib in the farthest corner across from the closet. He had to get up on his tiptoes to peer over the wooden railing and to see his baby brother who had just turned two a few weeks before. He was crying with his little hands balled into fists over his eyes, letting out another scream every few breaths. Caspar strained to reach into the crib, stepping up on the bottom railing, and then petting the two year old's head. It caused the smaller of the two to jolt in shock and pull his hands down, staring up at Caspar with wide eyes until his head was petted again and he sniffled as he giggled, his little tail beginning to wag.

"'Aspar!" Darren hiccupped when he blinked the tears away and raised his hands up to his big brother. Caspar smiled and let him grab three of his fingers, waving his hand slightly and getting him to laugh louder. The preteen's ears perked up as he heard the door open and he looked over his shoulder, seeing his mother hurrying inside the room.

"Oh thank you Caspie!" she breathed as she made her way over, picking the two year old up as he let go of his brother and reached out for her. The woman smiled and ruffled Caspar's hair who giggled and looked up at them before being handed the younger poochyena. The mightyena moved away from the crib and to the dresser nearby, searching through the drawers for an outfit for her youngest son to wear that day. Darren snuggled against Caspar and held onto his shirt as he yawned, having tired himself out from all his screaming. The older of the two giggled again and nuzzled his cheek, getting a squealing laughter from him as their mother turned around with a stack of clothes. "Want to help me for a minute honey?" she asked and Caspar's ears perked up as he nodded.

The woman's tired face brightened up and she headed out of the room, Caspar hurrying as best he could to catch up while carrying Darren. He followed her into the bathroom and patted his little brother's head as he watched the mightyena sit on the toilet next to the bathtub and turn the water on after she had placed the clothes on the sink counter, her now free hand going over her pregnant stomach. "Bath timeeee!" Darren sang as he saw the water starting to rise in the tub and Caspar giggled before putting him down and watching him hurry over to the edge of the tub to look in. The older poochyena was about to follow him over before he heard his name being called from the living room, it catching the mightyena's attention too.

"Oh Daddy's home!" she sounded pleasantly surprised as she heard him and it sent Caspar running out of the room, into the hall, and down the stairs. He only stopped when he accidentally ran into a bigger mightyena than his mother as he rounded the corner and got to the bottom at the same time the poochyena did, his face going directly into his stomach.

"O-Oh Caspar! You're up already?" the man wheezed with an amused grin on his face as the younger dark type wrapped his arms around him and looked up, a wide smile on his face.

"Darren woke me and Jason up! I wanted to help." He said and his little tail started to wag as he felt his father's large hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"Speaking of Jason, where is he? I have a surprise for you two." The mightyena chuckled and it turned into a laugh as he saw his son's ears perk up and his eyes go wide.

"I'm in the kitchen Dad!" the oldest poochyena shouted from the other room and their father patted Caspar's back as he let go of his waist. He put his hand on his son's back and nudged him in the kitchen's direction. Jason was inside the pantry looking for his cereal and turned to look at his two family members as he heard them walk in. "What's up?" the fourteen year old asked, finding his box of cereal and taking it off the shelf before stepping out of the pantry.

"Alright boys!" their father grabbed a stool from the counters side and sat on it, waving for the other two to sit which they did, Caspar sitting between him and Jason. "I managed to get some time off of work this weekend soooo I think we all deserve to go to that new amusement park!" he tilted his head with amusement as he saw his oldest son drop the cereal box and his second oldest cover his mouth with both hands to hold back an excited squeak.

"What's going on in here?" the two boys turned their heads as they heard their mother walk into the kitchen holding Darren who was wrapped up in a towel in her arms, reaching for the male mightyena when he saw him who chuckled and took him from his wife to hold him.

"We're going to go to that new amusement park Mommy!" Caspar shouted and jumped off the stool he had been sitting on, his older brother copying him.

"Are we going to stay at that hotel next to it too?" Jason sounded just as excited and the two looked up at their parents, ears raised and tails wagging.

"Ohh…I don't see why not!" as soon as the words were out of their father's mouth the two poochyena's shouted happily and grabbed each other's hands, starting to jump with excitement.

"I guess I'll start cleaning the dishes after I get Darren dressed so they're not sitting around all weekend." Their mother mused as she watched her two older boys stop jumping around. "Caspie Darren was asking for some strawberries while taking his bath, would you mind running out and getting some so we can take them with us?" her smile grew as she saw Caspar nod quickly and let his older brother's hands go.

"I'll go start packing, Jasper feel like helping me?" their father looked from the youngest poochyena to the oldest who jumped slightly before nodding just like his middle brother.

"Y-Yeah!"

"Alright but first pick up that box." Jason blinked and then quickly looked down, realizing he hadn't picked up his dropped cereal box until his dad had pointed it out. Caspar headed out of the kitchen, wanting to hurry and get the strawberries for his baby brother, but stopped long enough to try and wrap his arms around his mother's bulging stomach. He whined and huffed when he was only able to get his hands to her sides and she laughed slightly and leaned down, giving him a kiss and a bag to put the fruit in before sending him off towards the front door.

Caspar made sure to shut the door behind him and broke into a run down the steps of the porch and out the picket fence, taking off down the road that led into the fields where his parents had planted rows of strawberries with the few neighbors on the street. After a minute or two the field of strawberries got into his line of vision and his ears perked up as he gripped the bag tighter with excitement. When he got to the first cluster of plants he stopped and crouched down, putting the bag in front of him on the floor as he started to part the leaves looking for ripe strawberries. The poochyena was so absorbed in his search that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching from the side until he heard the nearby bushes rustling and twigs snapping.

He turned his head, ears raised, and in the middle of putting a few strawberries in the bag when he saw a tall hypno coming into view. Caspar stared at him as he looked him over, guessing he was in his late teens. "Hi!" he smiled as his tail wagged a little "Are you here to get some strawberries too?" his head tilted to the side. He didn't recognize the blond but the field did connect to other back streets so he assumed he was from one of them. The hypno smiled back at him and chuckled as he shook his head.

"Oh no. My friend and I just got a little lost while exploring our new neighborhood!" the psychic type smiled and moved to the side, a younger wurmple fighting his way out of the bushes before stumbling to the older one's side. Caspar's attention went directly to him and wagged his tail a bit more as he noticed he was about his age.

"Hi!" the bug type smiled and waved at him getting waved back in return.

"My name's Hyde, and this is Wesley." The hypno introduced and put his arm around his friend before walking closer to the poochyena, the wurmple walking with him.

"I'm Caspar! But my parents call me Caspie or Cas." The dark type started to get to his feet but Hyde stopped him and the two crouched down next to him.

"Parents huh?" the hypno asked and Caspar nodded. "Wow and they sent you out here for strawberries all on your own?"

"Uh huh! I am twelve! I'm big enough!" he declared and smiled proudly.

"Twelve? I'm twelve too!" Wesley said and fidgeted as he got down on his knees next to Caspar. Hyde chuckled as he watched the two younger boy's expressions turn to excitement and he put an elbow on his knee, putting his chin in his hand.

"Well look at that! You guys are bonding. So Caspar, do you have any siblings too?" he asked and got the poochyena's attention again.

"Yup! I've got an older brother who's fourteen, and a younger one who's two!" he clutched his bag closer to his chest. "Do you guys wanna meet them?" his ears lowered slightly as he watched Wesley look less excited and exchange a look with Hyde who just smiled more.

"Of course we want to! You can come meet our families after if you'd like." The hypno tilted his head, ignoring the slightly surprised look on the bug type's face.

"A-alright! I just need to get more strawberries for my brother okay?" Caspar said before getting to his feet, picking the bag up.

"Why don't you help him Wesley? After all friends do help friends right?" the oldest of the three looked at the wurmple who broke into a smile and then scrambled to his feet.

"I'm ready Caspar!" he giggled and the poochyena bounced a little on his feet before hurrying off towards another part of the field, the bug type following him. Hyde stood back up and put his hands in his jacket pockets as he watched them running around and picking strawberries for a good ten minutes before they hurried over to him.

"Okay we can go now!" Caspar said happily and the hypno smiled down at him, reaching out and patting his head.

"Alright, care to lead the way?" he asked and followed the dark type as he darted back the way he came, the wurmple falling into place next to the oldest male. Caspar stopped every few moments to look back and make sure they were following until they got to the mailbox in front of the gate.

"Here it is!" the dark type stopped and turned to look at his new friends, the two stopping a few steps away. He opened the gate and went up towards the porch steps, hearing them following him.

"Wait a moment Caspar." He heard Hyde and stopped on the top step, turning to see he was right behind him. The hypno put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair for a moment, his hand moving down against his cheek and resting under his chin to push his face up. "Did you want us to come in or would you like us to wait out here?"

"Come in of course!" Caspar smiled and wagged his tail before pulling out of Hyde's grip, hardly noticing that Wesley was down by the bottom step. The poochyena turned and put his hand on the door knob, turning it and pushing the door open. Hyde's smile turned into a smirk as soon as he turned and he reached into his pocket, pulling out a circular medallion with writing carved into it on a string. "I got them Momm-" he started to call as he stepped into the house but then stopped, his red eyes glossing over with purple for a brief second, and dropped the bag, sending strawberries rolling across the floor in front of him. The hypno snickered as he saw him stop and stand still and stepped up behind him, putting a hand on his shoulder and leaning down so his face was next to his.

"You were awfully easy to take control over Caspar, must be because you trust me so much already hmm?" he mused and looked down at his other hand holding the medallion, the same glow that had slipped over Caspar's eyes surrounding it. "Now…what I want you to do is get rid of your family, then you'll come and live with Wesley and me. Sound like a good plan?" the poochyena continued to stare ahead, eyes wide with a blank expression. "Good boy." He chuckled and patted his shoulder before standing back up straight, making the medallion swing which sent Caspar into walking forward, crushing the strawberries under his feet.

He heard the water running in the kitchen and headed there first, quietly making his way onto the tile. His mother was standing at the sink, her back to him, with Darren in his highchair facing her with a bowl of dried cereal on the tray. Caspar looked to the left on the counter next to him and then the drawer under it. He opened it slowly so it wouldn't make noise and reached in, pulling out a large eight inch Chef's knife. The poochyena in the highchair saw the gleam from the blade and looked over as he drank out of his sippy cup, his ears perking up when he saw his older brother. He quickly put his cup down and made a grabby hand at him while squealing "'Aspar!" but Caspar ignored him and left the kitchen in time so that when their mother turned around she didn't see him.

The preteen tightened his grip on the large knife and he headed up the stairs, sure his brother was in their bedroom packing. He didn't stop once he got to the top, heading right for his door and pushing it open with his other hand. Like he figured, his older brother was looking up at his shirts hanging in the closet, his suitcase open on his bunk. Caspar walked towards him, raising the knife, but kicked an action figure that rolled into the metal leg of their bunk bed. Jason's ear twitched and he looked over his shoulder, seeing his brother. "Oh hey Ca-" he cut himself off with a slight gasp as he saw the knife, flattening his ears and backing up into the closet. "Caspar?! That's not funny! Caspar!" he was growing louder the closer the other poochyena got. "Dad!"

As soon as he screamed for their father the mightyena walked in, wanting to see what was going on. "Cas stop trying to smear strawberry on your brother's face!" he chuckled, not able to see the knife from the direction he was standing, and walked over. Their father moved between them, reaching out to move his oldest son from the closet, when he screamed for him to move. "Jason what's the matter?!" he asked, flattening his ears with concern before turning to look at Caspar. His eyes got wide before he narrowed them at him and reached out to grab the knife from him. "Caspar what did we tell you two about playing with knives?" he growled sternly, about to grab it from him, when the poochyena's mouth twisted into a smile that he had never seen his son wear and caused him to stop for a second. Caspar took the delay and drove the knife into his father's stomach, ripping it out to the left so it made a gash.

The mightyena wheezed and moved his hands over his stomach, ears back completely as he made sure he was all in front of Jason who was too startled to scream again. As he backed up into the closet his heel made contact with a stack of board games and caused him to stumble, Caspar then jumping onto him and shoving the blade into his chest. He made another slashing motion to remove it and then looked at Jason who was trying to squirm out from under their father as they fell onto him. The younger of the two poochyena crawled over him and drove the weapon into Jason's back, getting a loud gasping wheeze before it turned into a scream that he managed to cut short by pulling the knife out and then driving it into his throat. The only things coming from either of them were shallow gasps and gurgles as they choked on their own blood.

Caspar moved off the mightyena and exited the room, sure that he had dealt fatal enough blows to the two so that they would die quickly. The dark type's unnatural smile remained on his face as he headed back into the kitchen, seeing Darren and their mother hadn't moved from where she had been standing at the sink so her back was to him like before. His baby brother was fixated on the water in the sink now, his head turned so he was unable to see Caspar advancing with the knife slowly being raised again. "Bath tiiiiime!" Darren sang to the dishes as he watched them being washed, nearly dropping his pacifier from his mouth. Their mother giggled and nodded.

"That's right! Bath time for the dishes!" she hadn't heard much of her oldest son screaming thanks to the running water, her humming, and Darren occasionally pounding on the highchair tray. The youngest poochyena saw movement from the corner of his eye and he raised his ears before looking, smiling and giggling as he saw Caspar a few steps away.

" 'Aspar's baaaack!" he bounced in his chair and caught their mother's attention. As she was turning her head to look Caspar jumped closer, shoving the knife into her upper back and pulling down. She let out a scream which caused Darren to jolt and drop his pacifier in the mess of squished cheerios and spilt milk and start crying. Caspar moved back as the mightyena collapsed to the ground on her side, holding onto the counter as best she could until the poochyena stabbed her shoulder and made her let go. He stepped back, not hearing his baby brother's screams and cries for their mother, before driving the knife through her back again but this time almost all the way through her chest before she could even cry out his name. Caspar then looked at Darren who was sobbing and choking on his own spit and air before raising the knife and thrusting it into his neck, ripping down into his chest before pulling it out. His cries stopped after a few heartbeats and the house was silent.

He stared blankly at Darren's body and then his mother's before heading back to the front door where Hyde was waiting with Wesley, swinging the medallion absentmindedly. Caspar stood in the doorway, covered in his family's blood, Chef's knife still in hand. "Oh good boy Caspar! So quick about it too." The hypno praised as he headed up the stairs and placed a hand on his head, not getting any sort of reaction from him. He moved his hand off of him and then stepped into the house, the wurmple walking up and standing between him and Caspar with a sad look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Caspar…b-but you'll like it with me and Master Hyde…really!" the bug type tried to reassure him even though he wasn't giving a response. Hyde was moving farther away from the front door and looking up the flight of stairs, having poked his head into the kitchen a moment before, when Wesley joined him after patting the poochyena's blood coated shoulder. The psychic type had stopped swinging the medallion and was holding it in his hand when the dark type blinked, his ears moving slightly. A second later he wheezed a little and shook his head like he had inhaled some water through his nose and closed his eyes tightly, his head pounding. Caspar opened his eyes again and looked down, feeling he was holding something, and his ears fell back as he saw the large blood covered knife being held by his bloody hand. He jolted and dropped the knife that fell onto the porch with a clatter and put his filthy hands to his head, realizing everything that had just happened. He had been under some form of mind control and hadn't realized what he had been doing. But now he remembered everything.

The poochyena wailed and cried loudly, catching the hypno and the wurmple's attention. "Damn." Hyde breathed, losing the smug look on his face as he realized he had unintentionally stopped the mind control and hurried back down the stairs that he had made part of the way up. He stopped in the doorway to see Caspar covering his face, smearing blood all over it as he sobbed and trembled. "Oh now now Caspar…" he said gently, the smile going back onto his face as he stepped towards him. "It's going to be okay! I'll take care of you now. After all, how could I not want such a beautiful boy?" He reached out and barely touched the dark type's chin who yelped and jerked away, looking up at him with wide eyes as tears streamed from the corners.

"N-No! D-Don't touch me!" he shouted and stepped away, seeing him reaching for him again, and bending down. Caspar grabbed the knife and waved it at Hyde, catching him slightly off guard for a second, and then ran down the porch steps and out the gate as he screamed.

Hyde lost the smile again and looked at Wesley as he came to his side, grabbing him by the arm and then pushing him down the stairs. "Well?! Go after him!" he snapped as the wurmple caught himself on the railing so he wouldn't fall.

"Y-Yes Master!" he stammered before running after Caspar. The hypno looked back at the house and then the neighbor's houses, seeing curtains beginning to move, and hurried around the side to get out of view.

Caspar ran until he got into the woods about three miles away from his house, stopping at the stream that ran through it. He had been running for at least an hour, making sure to take the hardest paths in case he was being followed. The poochyena fell to his hands and knees by the waterside, trying to stay as quiet as he could as he sobbed and convulsed. His tears streamed down his face and made a trail in his family's blood that was dried onto his skin. He was still gripping the knife tightly and he managed to open his eyes, crawling closer to the water and looking at his reflection in it. The last words he heard Hyde say rang in his ears and made him flinch once he saw his face. _H-He wants beautiful? Th-Then I'll fix it!_ He thought and looked at the knife, sitting up on his knees. His hands were shaking and he grabbed the knife with both hands, afraid he'd get his eye, and pressed the tip to his cheek. He quickly ran the blade from the bottom of his eye down his cheek and stopped half way down. The pain made new tears fall down and burn his new wound. He bit his lip to keep from sobbing anymore and did the same to his other cheek before crying out in pain and throwing the knife to the side. Caspar got back on his hands and leaned over the water, his blood and tears falling into his reflection.

The poochyena breathed heavily, feeling his whole arms shaking like they were going to give out, and laid down in the mud. He sniveled and gasped for air as he tried to stay quiet but his ears rose quickly as he heard twigs snapping. Caspar quickly shoved himself to his feet and took off again in the way he was going, heading towards the city.

* * *

**I HAD SO MUCH TRIVIA SHIT WRITTEN HERE IT TOOK ME LIKE 20 MINUTES AND THEN IT WOULDN'T LOAD SO I HAVE TO FUCKING RETYPE EVERY GOD DAMNED THING JFC**

**-coughs- **

**Anyway.**

**Caspar gave up his room for Darren to have to himself once he was born**

**Caspar's parents where in their late thirties when they were killed**

**His father's name was Jacob and his mother's name was Azalea**

**His mother was pregnant with her fourth son when she died**

**Caspar was a child protege and was two grade levels higher at school**

**He was very happy, nice, and trusting when he was younger**

**Darren was slower than most two year olds his age, making him having to be watched more than a usual child his age, but Caspar loved taking care of him when he could**

**His father ran his own child rescue service, he and his teamed searched for runaways, hunted down child abusers/molesters, etc**

**Caspar wanted to work with his dad once he was old enough**

**Caspar didn't know but he didn't kill his mother in the house, she held her breath so he would think she was dead and once they left she crawled to her cell phone on the counter and called 911**

**She died at the hospital but the son she was pregnant with was removed in time by c section, he was named Jaspar in memory of Caspar and his father, his middle names being Jensen and Aspen in memory of his oldest and youngest older brothers and mother, making his full name Jaspar Jensen Aspen McCallister (or J.J.)**

**This happens about two years after Hyde escapes slavery and joins back in as a slave owner**

**Wesley the wurmple was his first slave**

**Wesley wanted Hyde to leave Caspar alone once they found out he had siblings or take the two with them so he wouldn't be alone, either of which obviously didn't happen**

**Wesley ran into Caspar twice while they were looking for him in the nearby city, both on different days, but told Hyde he was unable to find him both times since he saw how frightened he was**

**No one went looking in cities for Caspar because his mother had heard them at the door, realizing that her son had been tricked and forced to hurt his family by a slave owner and that's what she told police and paramedics before she died. His grandparents took in Jaspar and called off the search after four years because they assumed he was either dead or an unrecognizable slave (great grandparents right)**

**His mother's story wasn't fully documented since she wasn't able to respond to them clearly, leading to his family filling in the blanks themselves and eventually make Jaspar believe that Caspar made a deal with Hyde and his part of the deal was to kill his family and after it Hyde turned on him and kidnapped him.**

**Caspar eventually made it 200 miles before getting to the city he found Quen in**

**Now Caspar wishes he could find Wesley and free him from slavery, assuming he is still in the system **


End file.
